Schließt mein Herz mit deine Liebe an
by Onryo
Summary: Después de un comentario hecho por Tom en la entrevista, Bill está decidido a dejar algunos puntos claros. Sin embargo, hay cosas a las que ninguno de los dos pueden resistirse. TWC-Kaulitz


Schließt mein Hertz mit deine Liebe an

Cierras con llave mi corazón con tu amor

Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso le espetó Bill, furibundo, a su sonriente gemelo . ¿Estás loco? Nos van a descubrir... su voz se perdió en un susurro en cuanto se dio cuenta que su gemelo parecía no escucharlo.

Frunció el ceño, mientras que Tom parecía muy divertido por algo que él no llegó a entender. El mayor se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba su gemelo y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas de lado que derretían a millones de chicas alrededor del globo, mas Bill se quedó con los brazos en jarras, fulminándole con aquella mirada chocolate.

—Oh, vamos, Billy —se quejó Tom, aunque añadiendo el mote con dulzura—, ¿qué te preocupa tanto? —inquirió alzando una ceja y haciendo un amago de cogerlo por la cintura.

El pelinegro le azuzó en la cabeza con la mano, ladeándole la gorra, su mandíbula estaba apretada y le palpitaba la vena.

—¿Eres idiota? —le preguntó con la furia resplandeciendo en sus ojos—. Se van a dar cuenta si sigues haciendo esos comentarios, joder.

Con que era eso. Tom le restó importancia al asunto encogiéndose de hombros, miró a su gemelo directamente a los ojos, esas orbes chocolates que lo volvían loco y en la que le encantaba perderse por las noches en la intimidad. Bill bufó y esquivó su mirada, dándole a entender con aquella indirecta que seguía enfadado con él. Tom sonrió al ver su expresión cabreada, no había algo que le encantara y divirtiera más que su hermano con el ceño fruncido... no por nada lo picaba ante la menor oportunidad.

—No se darán cuenta, si no lo hicieron hasta ahora... —lo tranquilizó con su grave voz.

—Sí, claro, porque que hagas comentarios sobre mi ropa interior no resulta jodidamente extraño —le espetó Bill, las mejillas encendidas; que su hermano gemelo hiciera algún que otro comentario gracioso no era ya nada del otro mundo y hasta había aprendido a dejarlo pasar, pero que lo dejase en ridículo era algo que el menor no iba a tolerar. Tenía orgullo y dignidad por la que vivir.

Tom soltó una risita, y Bill apretó los puños, refrenando los deseos de darle una trompada por muy poco. No podía creer como su hermano hablaba con total naturalidad, como si el que los descubriesen fuera un buen chiste, cuando sabía que si alguien lo hacía estaban pedidos: _incesto._ Un amor repugnante y prohibido para la sociedad, los encarcelarían de por vida, separándolos para siempre. Y eso era algo que Bill no podría soportar, porque no tener a su _Tomi_ junto a él lo destrozaría lentamente por dentro, en una candente agonía eterna, hasta que cerrara los ojos para siempre.

—Si te molesta no vuelvo a hacerlo —declaró Tom con una sonrisa sincera y arrepentida. Mas luego de que el pelinegro le hubiese devuelto la sonrisa, los labios del de trenzas se curvaron en una sonrisa seductora—. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te verías _sexy._ —se relamió el labio superior con la lengua sin ningún tipo de disimulo, alzando las cejas.

La mandíbula de Bill volvió a tensarse y su frente se llenó de arrugas. Joder, que ya lo estaba cabreando. Si no fuera porque tenían que volver al aire en cuarenta y cinco minutos luego de que arreglaran ese desperfecto, le habría dado una buena tunda por idiota. Porque él podría vestirse de forma muy extravagante, _pero nunca en su vida iba a ponerse ropa interior con lentejuelas._

Sintió las manos de Tom cerrarse alrededor de su cintura. Quiso empujarlo para que lo soltase, pero descubrió que sus sistema nervioso no respondía como parecía apetecerle. Había añorado el contacto de la piel de su hermano con la suya, quizás demasiado. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos oscuros de su gemelo, más oscuros y enigmáticos por la escasa luz que los alumbraba, y entonces se supo ya perdido.

Tom observó a su gemelo con la cabeza gacha, como sospesando algo. Luego, al momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con sus orbes chocolates, algo se infló en su pecho y caliente bajó por su garganta hacia su estómago. Los ojos de su hermano lo miraban a él, nada más que a él. Y Tom se sentía complacido de ser el único a quien Bill mirase con total devoción. Cómo le encantaba que su hermano le dedicase a él canciones enteras, escondido su amor en palabras dulces, tiernas, esperanzadoras, obscuras, melancólicas o tristes. Porque sabía que el corazón de Bill latía por el suyo, y lo mismo pasaba con él. Con lentitud, buscó tímidamente la curva de la mejilla del pelinegro. Lo oyó suspirar trémulamente bajo la caricia mansa que su piel le dedicó.

—Aquí no, Tomi —susurró muy cerca de sus labios—. Alguien puede vernos... —fue su argumento con un dejo de pavor.

—No lo creo —refutó Tom, sonriendo al punto, presionando el seguro de la puerta.

Bill parpadeó. Una sonrisa nerviosa bailoteó en sus labios, esquivó los ojos de su gemelo, no sabía qué hacer ahora. Bueno, en realidad sí sabía qué hacer y qué quería hacer, pero eso no lograba alivianar la sensación de preocupación que le revolvía el estómago. Sin embargo, un chistido ameno por parte de Tom le hizo caer en la trampa. Alzó la cabeza apenas, entonces su hermano le sonrió antes de atrapar sus labios con los suyos.

Algo se movió en su estómago y acarició con ansias sus paredes. Sonrió contra los labios de su gemelo y entreabrió los suyos, despacio, muy despacio, con el oído alerta por si alguien se acercaba. Pero que los vieran, que alguien tocase a la puerta y cualquier puñetera cosa que se le pareciese, pasó inmediatamente a segundo plano cuando sintió a Tom profundizar el beso pasionalmente, tomándolo por sorpresa. Sus lenguas se encontraron con presurosa ternura, que con el paso de los segundos se tornó cada vez más íntima y pasional, llegando a arroparse en él con fogosidad, mientras luchaban por obtener la dominación del beso. Habían estado refrenando el impulso y la necesidad de besarse luego de que David casi los encontrase dedicándose frases empalagosas apartados en un rincón oscuro de la habitación de Bill en el hotel, cuando se suponía que estaban alistándose para ir a la entrevista.

Sus labios se separaron con un chasquido casi inaudible. Bill se pasó la lengua por sus labios calientes e hinchados. Tomó una bocanada del necesitado oxígeno y luego miró a Tom alzando seductoramente una ceja, tomándolo después por el cuello de la camiseta haciendo que sus frentes chocaran.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, pequeño pervertido? —inquirió Tom con una sonrisa de lado y afianzando su agarre a la cintura de su gemelo.

—Digamos que algo que incumbe a esa jodida puerta cerrada, tú, yo y... —dejó vagar los ojos por la estancia buscando algo. Se le iluminó el rostro— _ese sofá. _

—Me tienta la idea, Billy —ronroneó en su oído—. Demasiado me atrevería a decir —añadió acariciando con la nariz el cuello de Bill hasta llegar a sus labios, que pellizcó sutilmente con los dientes.

Un gruñido placentero emergió de la garganta del pelinegro al sentir los dientes de Tom cerrarse en su voluptuoso labio inferior, y sintió vívidamente la caricia húmeda que dejó luego el de trenzas sobre la piel palpitante e hinchada, calmando el pequeño foco de dolor que al pelinegro poco le importaba. Besó a Tom profundamente, conteniendo la respiración. Sobó su labio inferior después.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó ansioso con el labio inferior adelantado en un puchero, los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a incrementarse con velocidad.

—Cuando te pones así de suplicante, ¿quién carajo te niega algo? ¡Joder! —fue la respuesta de Tom, simple y llana.

Bill sonrió complacido, divertido ante la idea de que su hermano lo considerase así, además de tomarlo por un pequeño pervertido. Sintió los dedos de Tom subir por su cuello hasta su nuca, empujarlo tiernamente hacia delante para estar más cerca si acaso era posible, para después subir y acariciar su cabello escardado con dulzura, como si quisiera enredarse en él y no soltarse jamás para así quedar atado a él, a su Bill. Caminó pesadamente hacia delante con aquellos borcegos negros enfundando sus pies, arrastrando a Tom consigo en el proceso, hasta que las piernas del mayor colisionaron con el sofá y esto provocó una reacción que los hizo caer.

Un latigazo eléctrico le recorrió la columna cuando su cuerpo entró en contacto con el de su hermano mientras caían sin remedio al sofá. Dejó escapar una risita al caer en la cuenta de la posición comprometedora en la que ambos se encontraban. No le importaba David, ni Gustav, ni Georg, ni esa estúpida entrevistadora que había estado mirando a su Tomi con claras ganas de follárselo, ahora solamente le interesaba _el momento. _Dejó a su hermano mimarlo, gruñendo con el corazón galopando en sus oídos ante cada nueva caricia. Los dedos de Tom eran hábiles, expertos, conocían los puntos débiles y sensibles de su gemelo, los encontraban rápido y Bill se deshacía de placer bajo sus dedos. Porque en cada beso, pellizco, mordida, roce de piel... había algo más que simple contacto físico, había aceleramientos del corazón, sonrisas, ansias, nervios, placer y por sobre todo _hondo y profundo amor que no podía expresarse con palabras, porque de haber sido así habría sido disminuido o rechazado por la moral. _

A Tom le podían los ojos de Bill, no podía apartar la vista de ellos ni de la maraña de sensaciones que se agolpaban allí. Acariciaba los párpados delineados de negro, que le daban a sus ventanas del alma un tamaño aún más grande del ya hermosamente bello que poseían, alojaban una infinidad de preciosas estrellas que Tom acogía con sus manos, con sus caricias, con su corazón, y era entonces cuando brillaban encegueciéndolo. _Ojos grandes y hermosos, así eran los de su amor._

Bill no podía hacer caso omiso de las caricias de Tom. Su piel suave y algo áspera en los dedos le hacían dar respingos emocionados. Agradecía en realidad a las guitarras por haberle dado ese toque especial a las manos de su gemelo, que en ese momento parecían muy ocupadas en su espalda. Dejó escapar un suspiro placentero, relajándose completamente, _mientras sentía las grandes manos de Tom dibujar trazos de amor en su piel con el delicado calor arrullador_.

El corazón de Bill trepó hasta su garganta cuando sintió las manos de Tom acariciar su abdomen. Abrió los ojos de sopetón, queriendo ignorar el ramalazo de satisfacción que le golpeó los sentidos.

—Tomi... Tomi... yo —se le cerraba la garganta al sentir la presión en su abdomen proveniente de los dedos de Tom que, traviesa, cada vez era más sugerente e iba más abajo—... no me refería a _eso_ cuando...

—Shh, Bill —lo calló el mayor, posando un dedo sobre sus labios—. No he hecho nada.

Si con nada se refería a estar incitándolo realmente estaba... no pudo pensar demasiado en cuanto sintió la mano de Tom subir por su pecho hasta juguetear con _eso_, haciendo que cosquillas eléctricas provocaran estragos en el sistema sensitivo del pelinegro, provocándole gruñir. Maldita la jodida hora en la que se le ocurrió hacerse el nuevo piercing allí.

—Te lo dije ayer —susurró contra sus labios—, tú me provocas y yo reacciono —añadió, sintiendo como la tetilla del pelinegro se endurecía bajo sus dedos... justo como su problemita un poquito más abajo, que ya empezaba a hacerse más que evidente incluso con esos anchos pantalones.

Fue en ese momento que esa chaqueta de cuero negra con adornos en cuadrillé escocés se le antojó completamente de sobra, y sin esperar ni un segundo más se la quitó a su gemelo, mientras éste temblaba del miedo a que los descubriesen. Acarició con paciencia y dulzura el hombro derecho de Bill deslizando los dedos por debajo de la camiseta negra. Bill suspiró e intentó relajarse, pero le fue imposible, le parecía escuchar pasos que resultaban inexistentes.

—_La puerta está cerrada —susurró Tom en su oído—, tranquilízate, Bill. _

Quizás fueron sus palabras y su hermosamente arrulladora voz lo que lo disuadieron de la tensión, o quizás fue la manera en la que los sedientos labios de ambos se enredaron en un beso cada vez más necesitado, demandante y amoroso. Sin saber cómo, terminaron completamente acostados, con los torsos desnudos, las camisetas descartadas en el suelo, sus pieles rozándose con cada nuevo beso, abrazándose, sintiéndose envueltos por el sentimiento que hacía que sus torsos entrasen en fricción, dándose tierno y dulce calor, incitándolos lentamente a más.

Hubo dos chasquidos metálicos en el medio del beso profundo que hacía que sus labios bailasen al compás del frenesí extasiado. Tom sintió entonces como si un cubito de hielo bajase por su garganta mientras dibujaba imaginariamente la línea de la columna vertebral de su gemelo, sintiendo miedo por primera vez de que los temores de su hermano se hicieran realidad. Dio un beso en la parte baja de la espalda de Bill, lo sintió estremecerse y se propuso ser lo más suave posible.

Bill se tensó cuando lo sintió entrar. Dolía. Pero pronto se olvidó del dolor, cuando sintió los besos de Tom en su cuello, calmándolo. Se relajó, y fue así como pasó lo mismo que la noche anterior en su habitación. Manso, completamente calmo, contenido por los brazos de Tom, su menudo cuerpo encontrando cabida en su pecho, y entonces se sintió bien sentir dolor. Porque era el dolor del amor, placentero. El amor de la persona que había logrado cerrar con llave su corazón. Y como la vez anterior, su jadeo extasiado en grado sumo fue acallado por un beso de su hermano y mientras los dedos de ambos se enredaban en un lazo de amor inquebrantable, sus cuerpos se relajaron uno sobre el otro, latiendo al compás de su juramento de amor, a escondidas de los demás.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

—¿No vienen? —quiso saber Gustav, con la X-Box y los controles en la mano—. Geo consiguió un juego nuevo y quería patearte el culo en él, Tom.

—Dile que quizás mañana tendrá tiempo, ahora estoy cansado —bostezó y se cubrió la boca con la mano—. Pero diviértanse. —añadió, saludando con la mano a su amigo quien le devolvió el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Tom miró a lo largo del pasillo y no vio moros en la costa, mandó el mensaje y al cabo de medio minuto la puerta frente a la suya se abrió, revelando a un Bill con el pelo lacio y el cuerpo cubierto por una bata. El pelinegro atravesó rápidamente de puntillas el corredor y se tiró a los brazos de Tom con una sonrisa en los labios de oreja a oreja. El mayor cerró la puerta y lo miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Y esas pintas? —inquirió divertido, observando a su hermano tirarse en la cama y despatarrarse a sus anchas.

—Las pintas que uso antes de ir a dormir —se explicó el menor, mirando el techo—... ¿no te importa, verdad? Quiero decir... que duerma contigo —su voz se perdió en un suspiro bajo y avergonzado.

Tom acarició el cabello de su hermanito, sonriendo.

—Es lo que hicimos ayer y... —hizo una pausa, en la que Bill lo miró expectante, con el corazón en un puño— me agradó —se ensanchó la sonrisa—. Sentirte tan cerca, poder acariciarte mientras duermes, velar por ti así, robarte besos sin que te des cuenta —a cada palabra, las manchas rojas en las mejillas del pelinegro se hacían más evidentes— _y escuchar tu corazón_.

Bill no pudo evitar sonreírle en medio del bochorno a su gemelo, para luego inclinarse y darle un beso suave sobre los labios, en el que el mayor no intervino y sólo degustó la dulzura de aquella simple acción. Tom acarició los cabellos negros de su hermano y éste, al contacto, cerró los ojos.

—Tomi... —llamó con los ojos aún cerrados, Tom dejó escapar un tenue sonido dándole a entender que lo había escuchado— siempre me he preguntado qué tiene de malo esto que siento por ti, y nunca, nunca —repitió con decisión— he podido encontrarlo... ¿qué hay de malo en amarte?

Tom sonrió, enternecido ante el argumento de su hermano, sus labios tenuemente fruncidos, la mirada angelicalmente rabiada que adornaba sus suaves facciones, oscureciendo la felicidad de hacía un instante.

—La sociedad no lo aprueba —terció Tom, acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, disfrutando la suavidad de la piel de su alma gemela—. Lo consideran... un delito.

Bill abrió los ojos. Su mirada recayó completamente en Tom quien, a pesar de aquel detalle, sonreía franca y tiernamente, esa sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos castaños brillasen con la luz de millones de estrellas. Y Bill no vio otra cosa que no fuese amor en esa mirada. No sintió otra cosa más que no fuese su corazón galopando en su pecho cuando su hermano acunó sus mejillas en sus manos, besándole superficialmente los labios, tiernamente, delicadamente, haciendo que las cosquillas se adueñaran de su sistema nervioso. Sonrió luego de posar sus labios en la punta de la nariz de su gemelo con dulzura.

—Interesante... creo que seguro lo pensó un mente cuadrada —entrelazó los dedos con los de su Tomi—. Curioso sería considerar que en la época de los faraones estos tenían relaciones con sus hijas, tías, sobrinas... y los romanos hasta con sus madres... ¡pero esas civilizaciones que han sido nuestro pasado terminan siendo tan bárbaras como nuestros incestuosos actos! —añadió con voz mofadamente escandalizada.

Tom rió. Algunas ocurrencias de su gemelo esgrimiendo hechos verídicos del pasado eran simplemente tan brillantes que no dejaba de asombrarse. Como que los reyes de la respetada Inglaterra habían sido homosexuales en secreto, y no habían sido malos gobernantes por eso, ni tampoco habían hecho que una sociedad completa acabase en la podredumbre. Demostrando entonces que el amor entre hombres –e incluso hermanos- eran mal vistos a los ojos de una sociedad cerrada a un sentimiento verdadero que a lo largo de toda la historia había morado en los corazones de algunos.

—Pueden decir lo que les venga en gana —acotó Tom— pero jamás en la vida me apartarán —dibujó un trazo invisible con el dedo sobre la piel de su hermano, bajaba, bajaba— de aquí. —finalizó la frase besando con tierna religiosidad la piel de Bill, justo por encima de donde latía su acelerado corazón.

_**Y Bill no pudo hacer más que sonreír cuando se acurrucó contra Tom, buscando refugio y calor en su pecho, mientras sentía su corazón cerrado a todo el resto del mundo, cautivado y atrapado por el amor de él, su gemelo. Ambos eran prisioneros de un devoto amor proscrito que sólo ellos podían comprender. **_


End file.
